Wild Show Biz
by Rahzelia
Summary: Show biz is a world where you can trust only a few. Kyoko has learned this the hard way and when her ex-boyfriend Sho Fuwa comes and tries to steal her heart once again -- is it what he only wants? And will anyone else interfere this time? IT IS OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first SB fanfic. I know, it's a bit OOC, but keep in mind I'm just using the characters, their names and personality into my own story. Yes, the love triangle is still on. But here, Kyoko, Ren and Sho are all EQUALS in the industry of acting! **

**I'll be adding my own characters here and then, and if you noticed, I have sadly just referred to Yashiro as the 'manager'. Sorry Ya-chan! ; )**

**&_ BTW, I don't own Skip Beat ;3 + + Reviews make my world go 'round!  
_**

_Triing! Triiing! Triiiiiing!_

My hand automatically shot out and grabbed for the stupid cell phone/alarm clock. My subconscious had orders to destroy this noisemaker – throw it and _hard_.

Unfortunately, my intelligent part of the brain interfered and woke me up. I groaned as I stretched out my stiff back. I made a mental note to buy a new comforter, my bed's seen better days.

_Tileeloollaalooo! Tiileeeeloollaaalooo!_

The phone had taken on a different ring tone. I recognized this tone for the President's call. I grumbled as I answered it.

"President?" I asked quietly, fighting back a huge yawn.

"Ah, Kyoko? I'm sorry, this might be a bit early for you, but I have a favor to ask…"

_At Plaza Square_

"I'm really sorry for the short notice, Miss Kyoko," a short stocky man said apologetically, "but we forgot to tell you about your shoot with us promoting your company."

I yawned, and said, "It's alright. I'll hit the sack as soon as this is all over."

He frowned for a bit, then brightened up. "Ah, it seems that Mr. Tsuraga has made it as well! Ah, my luck these days!"

At the mention of Ren's last name, I woke up with a start. My body was still a bit slow in responding, so I grabbed one of the chairs and sat down, still feeling a bit sleepy and woozy.

I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze of fresh, park air settle on my face. It was nice to block out the unholy racket the whole crew was making, from cussing and equipment noise, it was like a carnival out here. Not to mention Ren's fan girls' squeals can be heard a mile away.

I felt a hand touch my forehead softly. My eyes opened in shock, and probably dilated when I saw Ren's worried eyes staring back at me. He was dressed in a black tux – and his hair was a bit messy. It looked like he was on short notice too.

"Ren!" I gasped, "you scared me for a bit." He chuckled and then his mouth pressed into a grim line.

"You look pale, Kyoko. Are you alright?" he asked, his hand still on my forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever but …"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I said, jumping up. My legs failed me and they wobbled slightly. Ren caught me and put me back on the chair.

"I don't think so," he said, then turned to his manager. He spoke quickly and silently, I couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. The next thing I knew, he was carrying me to his car.

"Wait – my car! I can't… Ren!" I protested as he continued to carry me. A soft smile appeared on his face and he tilted his head a bit as he spoke, "My manager agreed to take your car to your house. I already smuggled the keys out of you." He seemed to be aware of the big 'O' that my mouth had shaped into.

"I had practice when I was a kid, alright?" he said exasperated as my eyebrows rose.

He opened his shiny, black car and slipped me in the passenger's seat. My body relaxed against the luxurious black leather seats. I'd bet my fortune they could probably massage the body too.

Ren slid in the driver's seat and almost started the car when his phone rang. He answered it, and for a few minutes was immersed in a serious conversation. I felt that my head was starting to throb – a bad sign. I patted my head and that seemed to ease the congestion, but not for too long. I winced as the headaches continued to attack me. Ren's voice brought me out of my painful trance.

"Kyoko?" he asked, his eyes turning towards me. I hoped I didn't look like I was suffering as much as I felt I was.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking back at him. His eyes were so full of expression. I turned my head away.

"I – I have to go for a bit back there. Just a couple of shoots, about half an hour. Think you can hold up in here? Or should I call a taxi?" he said, looking worried. Wow, I must be looking like a bad heap of a normal me if he's offering a taxi.

"I think I can hold up in here," I said, "and your seats are plenty comfortable." We both chuckled and he got out of the car.

"I'll leave the keys in, just in case you wanna turn on the A/C or anything. Just don't try driving – in your condition, I'm not shocked if you run into a pole or something."

I tried to glare at him, but the throbbing of my head made it impossible to do so.

"I think you oughta take a nap… here, I have a few sleeping pills," he said, taking it out of a cabinet with first-aid kits.

I took them gratefully and drank them. He left, but not without looking back at me with a frantic look on his face. I wondered why that was. Maybe it was because he was leaving the car alone with me. Did he seriously think I'm gonna steal it? I sighed. Too much thinking was bad for my throbbing head.

The sleeping pills seemed to be working as a wave of peace and relaxation washed over me, dragging me to the happy depths of sleep…

_Rap…rap…rap…_

What was this unholy racket that was pulling me back to reality? I blinked my eyes, finding my head sore from the headache and I stumbled in the car. After regaining my balance, I realized that Ren might be back from the photo shoot and that he was locked outside!

I immediately opened the door to find not Ren… but my worst nemesis: Sho Fuwa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, the first part was kinda confusing! Okay, since Kyoko had to leave, if Ren leaves too, then who does the photo shoot? Kyoko obviously can't, she's sick, so Ren had to do it. Hehehe. Actually, this second chapter is just a "filler" till I figure out the quirks for the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope ya guys like! And please REVIEW!! 8D **

**And again… a bit OOC here… XD **

**SKIP BEAT IS NOT MY PROPERTY. **

I stared at him and felt myself go stone cold. I hadn't seen his sorry face since he had broken up with me (I had avoided all his stupid commercials and ads), and seeing it now helped fuel my anger for a bit. If I had evil spirits who would do my bidding, I would instruct them to attack him and I would fantasize at how it would be hilarious to see him on the ground, writhing in pain or, running away from me, calling me names.

His clear, brown eyes stared at me deeply, as if he was trying to communicate with me silently. I knew this. This was one of his old tricks, the "Stare" as I'd like to call it. I'm pretty sure he had used it on several actresses and even some of the hotter fangirls he had. It was sick and dirty, and I'm not falling for it. I gave him a satisfied smirk and went to him. I walked slowly and deliberately, making it look like a cat walk. I smiled, a pure girl's innocent smile can capture anyone's heart – and that was my plan at the moment. His eyes lit up in excitement as he said, "Kyoko, long time no see." I thought I'd heard a trace of lust in his voice, but that was impossible. He's just a sick dirty dog trying to find out what happened to the old bones he had buried. An old bone like me.

"Ah, Sho," I said slowly. When I was finally beside him, he touched my hair and curled it in his fingers. He breathed into my ear. "Eight thirty tonight, my hotel room," he said, his voice tight with concentration, "and by the way, you look really hot." I flashed him a quick grin before I grabbed his hand out of my hair and gave him a well-deserved knee-kick to a place where the sun definitely does not shine.

"Go and find new bones to gnaw on, Sho! Your old ones didn't stick around and wait for you," I snapped at him. He looked back at me, confused. "But…I –I…" he stammered, wincing in obvious pain. "If you think I was gonna stand around and mope while you claim all success, you were wrong. And, if you think that you cheating on me was legit – good grief, Sho! I stuck with you all the way, your ups and your foul moods! And then, when you had the chance at spotlight, I let you go for it, I had your back…" I went to his face and jutted his chin up. "Alright, I'll keep this short for you, Sho, because I highly doubt your pea-sized brain can digest this much information: I'm not your old, mopey and quiet Kyoko. And, get lost."

With that, I gave him a hard shove, and he looked at me once again, bewildered. Then, he dragged himself out of the parking lot. I heard a distant clapping noise and I spun around. Ren's manager was right there, watching the whole thing unfold. He whistled and then went to me. "That took real courage out there, young lady. Not every girl out here would have the guts to not only stand up for herself, but give an impressive knee kick! Are you a blackbelt?" he asked. I laughed and soon, tears almost sprang out of my eyes. "No, no. It's something I picked up, er, earlier in my childhood days playing with only one playmate – Sho. And, uh, thanks?" He gave me a bright smile, then said, "You've got the spunk kid! That's really impressive to see in an amazing actress like you."

"Thanks," I said again, blushing now, "and I know you're Ren's manager. What's your name?"

"The name's Yashiro. You can call me Uncle Yasha or Shi-shi, or Shiro…whatever floats your boat!" he grinned. For a moment there, I could swear he grew puppy ears!

Suddenly, my footing became unbalanced and I had forgotten I was sick – before Sho came up anyways. I felt myself tip backwards – curse my unbelievable back weight and I knew I was going to hit the ground. I closed my eyes, and waited for Mr. Yashiro to call for help. Instead of the cold, hard ground, I landed in a soft set of arms that not only felt welcoming, smelled like home too. I looked up, and in a haze I managed to identify my hero: Ren Tsuraga. He looked really worried about me. Or maybe, that was just my overreactive hallucinating sick mind. Yeah, maybe that was it. I heard my names a couple of times, in a sweet angel's voice, asking me if I was alright. I managed to grunt a 'Hmpph' here and there, but my strength was waning and my consciousness was slipping. Before I knew it, I was out of my angel's arms and in a place I'd never ever want to come back to. I gripped my sides as I forced open my eyes. And what I saw horrified me, to say the least.

**Aww, poor Kyoko! Why does my cliffies always end up with her seeing something she doesn't want to? I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan! 8D **


End file.
